Oddysey
by Rhana
Summary: The Enterprise's next mission: Earth, Ancient Greece. Purpose: To locate and disperse the Greek 'gods' discovered in 'Who Mourns For Adonais'. Problem: Select members of the crew were coerced to beam down...and the 'gods' won't let them come back up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not even own TOS (The Original Series). However, I do own this story, and I own Ragar. He is influential, sure, but...he's mine. Thank you.**

Alrighty (takes a deepbreath)...this is my first Star Trek: TOS ficcy. I am especially infatuated with the ChapelxSpock pairing. I think it is, well, sweet and tart at the same time. I mean, come on - a nurse, her heart ripped out by a man who went machine (Roger), falls in love with a man who is the embodiment of conflict. He is vague, she is blatantly obvious. He is intense, dark, mysterious...she is down-to-earth, fair, and she wears her heart out on her sleeve. But enough of the banter...you came here to read a fic, not the author's note! Let me present to you...**Oddysey**! Enjoy!

* * *

**Oddysey**

**Chapter One**

At first, it just started out as a routine surveillance round. Kirk received the order to go to the new sector, so without so much as batting an eye, he did so. They made their rounds precisely on time, warding off the Klingons and the Romulans, covering every inch of space. But the Enterprise wasn't built for surveillance - it was built for battle. So imagine how fed up Captain Kirk - a patriot, a soldier, a general - was by about the fourth month of cruising sector 88 and not going through one blessed battle. They hadn't even gotten into an argument with a Romulan yet, or bumped hulls with a Klingon warship. Kirk was growing more restless, anxious and bored with each passing minute.

Which made him irritable.

"God above, can't you get anything right, yeoman?! It was 0700 hours, not 0707 hours!!! That's seven minutes difference, yeoman!! _Seven minutes difference!!!_"

Yeoman Rand quickly excused herself from the bridge with a soft, "Yes, sir," as she dove for the turbolift, praying that the tears would only fall after the doors swished safely closed behind her. Everyone on the bridge stared in astonishment as Kirk fumed to the boiling point.

"Is it too much to ask for a little more efficiency and accuracy around here?" Kirk said, "We're on surveillance! _SURVEILLANCE!!_ It's not like there is a battle going on!!"

"Captain," Spock tentatively but calmly stood from his post, "Are you...unwell?"

Kirk sighed. "I don't know, Spock." He fidgeted in his chair for a minute. Silence as thick as smog laid upon the bridge, with only the normal hums and whirs of the ship to cut it. "I probably should go and apologize. That wasn't called for."

The Vulcan came close to an empathetic smile, but managed to restrain himself. "I suggest you report to Sickbay. You have not been yourself, and left alone, this-"

"Yes, yes, I know, Spock," Kirk waved away his logic as if it was a bug, got up for a moment, and went for the turbolift.

"She's yours,"...then he disappeared behind the fluorescent orange doors and was gone.

"Bridge to Sickbay," Spock spoke into the armrest of the captain's chair.

"McCoy here."

"Expect Captain Kirk to report to Sickbay. Complete a full psychological check on him when he is there."

"You got it, Spock."

"First Officer out."

Yes, it started out as a routine surveillance round. Tempers flared, and restlessness ensued, sure. But the snowball had just begun to form.

* * *

"I dunno, Jim...you just seem stressed. Or anxious. Or both!" Dr. McCoy threw up his hands in defeat. "I'm a doctor, not a cockamamie psychologist. Maybe you should try and rest awhile." 

"I've had it with rest, Bones," Jim said, standing up. "That's all we've done for the past four months, is rest. I'm sick and tired of Starfleet brandishing my ship to ward off pests. We need to take action, get back in the game...do something important."

"Starfleet seems to think that us doing surveillance here is important," McCoy quipped.

Jim scowled. "I'm going to try to get through to Starfleet, see what's going on," he said, then squared his shoulders. "I can't take it anymore! I'm not a watchdog." Captain Kirk left the sickbay.

Nurse Chapel came into the scene with a tray of labs. "I've run some tests on these, Doctor...nothing unusual yet."

"Good," said, Dr. McCoy, sitting down and musing, "I hope it stays that way."

* * *

It was the end of her shift - 0600 hours. Nurse Chapel leaped from her chair to her feet and gathered her things to lock up in the lab - a tray littered with the labs drawn hours earlier from Captain Kirk's body. She took some final notes, put the things away, and bumped into Dr. McCoy on her way out. 

"Good night, Doctor." She cordially pardoned herself.

"Have a good night, Nurse. And," He said with a wink, "Say hello to Spock in the mess hall for me. I'll be there shortly."

Christine blushed at this, and bowed out the door. She hurried to the turbolift, head bowed so that no one would see the redness on her fair face. Just the mere mentioning of his name had such an impact on her - she barely noticed another person make their way into the turbolift after her. She excused herself, brushed the hair out of her face as the doors swished close in front of her, and spoke (a bit shakily) "Deck 4," into the turbolift intercom.

"It was pretty slow today in Sickbay," She said, calming her nerves. "How abou-"

It was Spock.

He looked steadily into her eyes a moment - he seemed almost amused at how quickly a blush a bloomed onto her cheeks, or how he had made her breath catch in her throat in mid-sentence, or even that her pupils had dilated and could not revert themselves from his. She wasn't sure why, but she could have sworn that if he was fully human, he would have been laughing right now.

This made her look back at the ground.

"Besides from Jim's outburst at 0707 hours, yes, things were 'slow' on the Bridge, as you say," He replied. The coolness with which he said it made her wonder if his logic was cool enough to quench her love for him.

She didn't dare follow that train of thought.

"McCoy said to tell you 'hello'," She said, trying to grasp at bits of sanity. She was always so collected, but he always tore her down with just a glance, a word, a touch. "He said he would be in the mess hall shortly."

"Very well. I will be there as well. And as for you, Nurse...?"

"I have some things to attend to that are more important than eating at the moment," She said. _Like regaining my sanity_, She thought. "But thank you."

The doors swished open. It was a glorious relief for Christine, who forced herself to walk steadily out of the turbolift. "Goodbye, Spock," She said, waving as the doors were closing.

Once they were fully closed, she ran.

* * *

"I don't know how he manages to do that to me, Nyota!" She said, pacing. Although Lt. Uhura and Nurse Chapel weren't the best of friends, Nyota was the first person to have picked up on Christine's feelings for Spock, being a perceptive person. Christine admitted the truth to her, and ever since she had been her confidante, the person to whom she could spill whatever was on her mind concerning him. At the very least, it helped to know that someone else was listening to you, responding to you, when it felt like a certain other hybrid wasn't (need we mention...?). "He's just...I don't know...he's such a mystery!" 

"Isn't that part of his charm, honey?" Uhura said, smiling. "Now stop pacing my floor and calm down. Let's go to the mess hall and get something to eat."

Christine glared at her. "Haven't you been listening to what I just said? He's _in_ the mess hall!"

"That isn't the end of the world, Christine."

Christine just sat down and hung her head.

"I know you want to see him again, Christine."

She looked up, here eyes red and rimmed with tears.

"Of course I want to see him again!" Chapel said, beginning to cry. "I love him with all of my heart. But it hurts to know that he cannot return emotion. I cannot ever tell him how I feel. It's like everyone else on board knows but him! Even if he did see me as more than a Nurse, he'd never do anything about it!" She sat there, sobbing for a minute. "I love him so much...I want to ease all of his hurts, his fears...but I'll never be able to be so close to him, never able to care, to nurture...to nurse..."

"Hun," Said Uhura, looking straight into Christine's face. "I've got one thing to say to you. One day...you are going to have to tell him. Lay it all out on the line...tell it to him straight. You get my point. You just can't keep something like this under wraps without injuring yourself. At the very least, you'll know that you've done a good deed to him by telling him. Now, why don't you go to your room and get some rest and some food? You look like you need it."

And so, Christine went back to her quarters, ordered herself some hot soup, and downed it. She quickly fell asleep, dreaming of herself, Spock, the turbolift, and Vulcan Plomeek soup.

* * *

Nyota went down to the mess hall shortly after Christine's visit, contemplating all that was said. _You know, it's very interesting the predicaments that Christine's heart gets her into,_ Uhura thought. _First, she is engaged to a man who became an android and acquires himself an android geisha - her words, not mine - and then, she falls in love with a man who is not even much of a man...a hybrid of human and Vulcan!_ She smiled to herself, remembering her first year on board the Enterprise. _I remember I first liked him myself as well, but...I suppose it was Captain Kirk who was always in my heart. Although Sulu and Chekov...they're a pretty cute pair, too...speaking of..._

"Hey, Uhura...want to get some coffee with me? I'm going to dinner." Sulu stopped Uhura in the hallway, smiling.

"I was just headed that way myself," She said with a smile. _Then again...Sulu's the only one who even seems interested..._

She took the arm that he offered her, and they chattered on awhile, talking about this and that. "You know," Sulu said, looking deep into her eyes, just shy of entering the mess hall, "I just have to tell you...you're the only person that I've known on board this ship who actually encourages my interest in botany."

"I think it's a good hobby," She said, smiling as they sat down. "And hobbies always keep you from being-" She subtly pointed to Spock at her left, "-like that."

Sulu laughed heartily. Spock seemed to frown a table away. "I do not understand why my endeavor to be logical is a source of amusement for you two."

"Oh Spock, don't take it to heart. Just enjoy your meal." Nyota said, laughing.

"Very well," he said. And that was the end of all discussion for quite some time.

* * *

"Of course I don't like it!" Kirk shouted into the com center, emphasizing his words with a detrimental punch to the desk. "We're sitting here, drifting in space, scaring away enemies from a sector that is just beginning to be explored. You've demoted us, yes, _demoted_!" 

"You're going to be demoted even more if you continue to talk like that," Ragar said, then calmed down. "I can't do too much, Jim. There is one other assignment, but-"

"I'll take it."

"I know you will," Ragar said, half-smiling. "Do you remember that mission where you...ah, I see...were going to survey Pollux IV?"

"Vaguely, yes. We were grabbed by an energy field in the shape of a green hand, and-"

"Yes, yes, the report says it all. Since you have said you will accept, this is your new mission..."

Kirk soon found out why no one else had taken this mission.

* * *

Oooooh, a genuine cliff-hanger! Not my best work, but... 

Well, the first chapter is always the worst, as they say. I know personally it is harder for me to think of a beginning to a story than an ending. If you liked it, please Read and Review (R&R is good for the story, and honest critique helps out the writer). If not, then do what you want. Stay tuned for Chapter Two, coming up!

Rhana the Frog (because it stands for **F**ully **R**ely **O**n **G**od)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not even own TOS (The Original Series). However, I do own this story, and I own Ragar. He is influential, sure, but...he's mine. Thank you.**

I am so, so sorry.

I have been away for, like, two and a half years, it seems. It's like life just keeps throwing me things that keep me from my writing. I apologize to those who may have been waiting, and eventually may have given up, and also to those who can't stand cliff-hangers (like me ;D). Anyways, story-time! Chapter Two is now up, so I won't keep you.

Enjoy and God Bless!

* * *

**Oddysey**

**Chapter Two**

Nyota was stroking Sulu's cock when Christine walked into Sulu's quarters.

"Oh," She said, cooing. "MmmHmm."

"What are you doing?" Christine said, slightly creeped out. She raised one eyebrow, mimicking Spock. That was a talent that she was not born with, but she acquired out of practice and sheer infatuation of him.

"Stroking Sulu's cock," Nyota said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Christine burst out laughing.

"That's a plant!" Christine said, laughing hysterically, her hand covering her mouth. "That's called a 'cock'?"

"Well, it's called a Cockiferous Amygdale, technically, but I like to call it 'cock' for short."

"I'll bet you do!"

Sulu strode in at that point, carrying in a big pot of pussy willows. Christine and Nyota both looked at each other and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"Anyways," Christine said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "I came to see what you were up to." She took Nyota aside and whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," Nyota said, eyeing Sulu, "During dinner we were discussing all sorts of things, such as botany and fencing and communications, things like that. Then, before I knew it, he asked me to see his collection of plants that he keeps in his quarters. So now I'm here."

"Obviously he has quite a fascinating variety of plants," Christine said.

"Yes," Nyota said, eyeing Sulu in her peripheral vision, who was currently bending over the pussy willows, back facing her. "Yes, he does."

"Bridge to Sulu," the private intercom interjected. Sulu got up and went to see what was the matter.

"So how come you were stroking and talking to Sulu's… plant, anyways? That's a bit strange, even for you."

"Sulu said that plants like to be talked to," Nyota said, "And that it helps them to be healthier. Being a communications officer, I recognise the importance of this."

"I'm sure they enjoy all the 'oh's' and 'Mmm's' you give them."

"I'll admit, it wasn't just plant-talk," Nyota said, her lips trembling in mirth. They both began to laugh again.

"Uhura! Nurse! Go back to your posts!" Sulu said, excited. "The Captain said that we're changing course: we've got a new assignment!"

"Really?" Christine said, amazed. "But we've been standing still here for four months!"

"Apparently, the Captain couldn't take it anymore. We're going to Pollux IV, if that means anything to you."

"Wait a minute, don't I remember that Spock was telling me that-"

"Never mind. Orders are that all personnel are going to resume posts immediately! Come on!" He said, grabbing Uhura's arm. "Let's go!"

Christine and Uhura exchanged smirks on the way out. They were in for quite a ride.

* * *

"Readings on the planet surface, Mr. Spock." Captain Kirk bellowed. Spock obliged.

"Gravity is 0.8 of Earth, Atmosphere is Oxygen-Nitrogen atmosphere of Earth, with traces of Krypton and Argon, bearing 6.832-"

"Incoming!"

They were smashed into on the left-hand side, sending them to and fro like ping pong balls. After several seconds, another collision sent them flying to the other side of the ship, costing noteworthy internal injuries to the lucky who had slammed into the railing.

Captain Kirk was the first to get up. Staggering to the Science Officer's panel, he leaned up against the instruments.

"What…" he gasped, "was that?"

"Unknown at the moment, Captain," Spock replied, his eyes tuned in on the information screen.

"I'll need a better report than that if we're going to get through this," Kirk said, manning his post. "Sickbay!"

"McCoy here."

"Send some medical personnel up to the bridge on the double."

"I can't Jim, I've got too many people down here."

"Well send them up here! We've got lots of injuries that need your attention." Kirk said, an urgent tone in his voice."Kirk out."

"Captain," Spock said, "A very curious reading."

"On what, Mr. Spock?"

"On our chronometer, Captain," He said, pointing to the clock on Sulu's dashboard. Kirk came over to investigate.

"It appears to me," Spock said, foreboding in his voice, "That we are going backwards in time."

All at once, the bridge came to life again with bewildered murmurs, hysterical shouts, calls to Sickbay, and status reports. People rushed around faster and faster, as if time was shortening and expanding, as in sine waves. The crests and troughs of time made him nauseous, his cheeks turning a pallid green from the ordeal.

Nurse Chapel came on the scene.

Her face held a look of concern, like a flower that held its petals in place. The green rose in his cheeks steadily, rising and falling to the flow of time. He heard echoes of his name from her lips, her rushing towards him, and the concern in her face became harder and harder, like a stone.

"Spock…"

He did not think he could last much longer.

"Spock…"

His heart rate rose and fell with the waves of time, cascading over him, washing over and through his soul. He felt nauseous. Very, very nauseous.

"Spock……"

Her hand came up to touch his cheek. A very tender and emotional gesture. He could not permit it. He rose his hand, now coagulated with blood, to brush it away, but somehow it melded over hers, unable to be moved, touching and touched. Always touched.

Tears fell, sealing the mold. He tried to jerk his hand away with what little reverberating strength that he had, but he found yet another hand over his.

Jim's.

"Spock…" He gripped his hand firmly, trying to pull himself up. He smelled a stench – did he vomit upon himself? His stomach turned, and his lips moved, increasing the stench tenfold. He looked up, and saw Christine's eyes, vulnerable, open, and loving.

"Spock!"

He passed out.

* * *

Mm. Well, then, there.

Ah.

(ahem) I apologize. Just trying to get your attention, here. :)

Sorry Chapter 2 is so short, folks. Just wrote it up today in my spare time. Pray that I get back to this shortly, and if I'm really lucky, even expanding my repertoire! Later!!

Rhana the Frog (Because frogs are just plain awesome.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not even own TOS (The Original Series). However, I do own this story, and I own Ragar. He is influential, sure, but...he's mine. Thank you.**

Well, this is a first. Two updates in a fairly short amount of time?? (falls over in shock) I swear, this may even become ROUTINE if I keep this up! Anyways, I _do_ have reason for excitement. This is the FIRST time, on here, that I have ever made it to the third chapter of any story I have written (round of applause as Rhana bows). I am very pleased. However, I hope these blessings stay with us, for I _have_ been known to dispose of stories that were actually doing fairly well before, as some of you may know. I want to cut out that bad habit. This time, I am going to FINISH this, and that will mark a new era for me, one where stories flow smoothly right up to the end because, in fact, they DO end. But, anyways…

On a lighter note, here is the THIRD chapter of **Oddysey** (and, yes, I do realize I spell it wrong, but you MIGHT find out later that there is a reason behind that. You just might. No spoiler warnings or anything…), and without further ado, I want you to read it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Oddysey**

**Chapter Three**

"Ragar, Ragar this is the USS Enterprise, awaiting response. Over."

Silence.

"Come in Ragar, this is the Enterprise, awaiting response. Over."

More silence.

"Come in Ragar, this is the Enterprise! Are you receiving, over??"

Again, silence. Then in a prime example of frustration, she switched from ship-to-ship to intercom.

"Communications to Captain Kirk!"

Sulu's ears perked up at the spirit in her voice. He blushed as Chekov smiled and nodded to him. He pretended he didn't notice it.

"Kirk here, what is it?"

"Unable to contact Starfleet and Admiral Ragar. There is no response."

There was a sigh at the other end. "Thank you, Lieutenant." A hesitant pause. "Kirk out."

The line disconnected. So did she. As she did so, she kneaded her forehead in exasperation and prepared to leave her post. Her shift, which proved to be a tumultuous change from what she had experienced while on surveillance, had exhausted her mentally, physically and emotionally, and she just had about enough.

She got up just to sit back down.

"Um, Uhura," Sulu said, so close that he had unknowingly pushed Uhura back into her seat. He scratched the back of his head as he looked back to Chekov, who gave him an encouraging nod. It made him only feel worse.

"What is it, helmsman?"

"I was wondering," He said, trying not to be deterred from being called 'helmsman', "If you wanted to go get a bite to eat down in the mess hall. None of us have had the chance to eat in a while, so I was wondering – "

"I would love to some other time, but right now, I am very tired, Sulu," She said, looking pitifully exhausted. She got up and headed for the door.

"How about tomorr-"

The doors swished close. Sulu looked as dejected as he knew how as he sat back at his seat, earning sympathetic looks from the entire Bridge.

"You'll get her next time, I'm sure," Said Chekov, laying in a course for the closest star system. "Women need just a little bit of persuasion."

"And how would you know so much about women?" Sulu asked, trying to remain emotionless.

Chekov smiled, humor and wisdom in his eyes. "In Moscow, we have the most beautiful women in the world."

* * *

She smiled, without really knowing why. Her hands touched, _joined_ as she laced her fingers together, remembering when time touched them, _them_, oh – what a sweet word she wanted to live forever. With him. And she knew why. With him, no words were needed on her tongue, and pleasure went into the mind. With him, time was at a standstill, and forever was at her fingertips, never and always, pulsating inside her soul.

With him, everything had hope again.

It was a hope found in the most hopeless of places, feeling where feeling cannot be broached. It was water in desert, it was fire in the artic, and it was blackness in the sun.

It was finding life again.

She shook her head. Roger was no longer allowed admittance inside of her mind. Turning, she went to look upon her last patient, the only one on board who nearly died of time travel. She blushed, wondering if with his telepathic abilities he could sense her thoughts even now.

Spock.

A name. A blessing and a curse upon her heart. She reached over to touch him again, to feel the smoothness of his skin, or to feel the softness of his rich black hair, she wasn't sure which. In fact, she didn't care at all. She just wanted to _feel_, sensation. A whole world of sensation. Her mind became increasingly chaotic as her fingertips were a hairsbreadth away from his devilishly handsome nose. The light in her desired to be a part of the darkness in him.

She couldn't. Shedding a silent tear, she pulled away, without sensation, without feeling. Only tears were left. The tears that had bonded them twice, three times now – oh, but these tears were not of joyful bonding. These were tears that were only echoes of emotion once past. To feel, and be denied feeling… that is the worst death of them all.

"Christine."

He heard her breath catch, he saw her back turned to him, shaking with silent sobs. Her eyes were wide, and she bit her lip, awaiting him to say something, anything.

He said nothing. Merely, he put his hand upon her shoulder. But that was all it took. Her control broke, and she cried out in emotional agony, but it was wonderful. Feeling came over her again. She sobbed into his shoulder, clawing into his chest.

He merely bowed his head, waiting for her to finish her vent. After a space of several minutes, it died down to a few hyperventilated moans. Another minute, then a respite of silence.

"Why, Spock?"

"Why, what, Christine?"

"Why do you torment me like this?"

"Specify."

"Oh, you are such a computer," She said, glaring at him with eyes redder than his Vulcan sun. "Your treatment toward me. Why does it vary? And why do you say things that make absolutely no sense?"

His eyes frowned. "Specify what I said that did not make sense."

Her eyes flared. "Protesting against our natures…"

He looked away. "I was weaker then, but I am strong now."

"Weaker…"

"Leave me, Christine, or else I will have to call security."

"Christine…"

"Stop parroting me!"

He sat down on the procured sickbay bed, his head in his hands. They were shaking. Her eyebrows knit together, processing what had just transpired. Then it hit her, and a whisper of a smile traced her lips.

"You can feel," She said, conviction solidifying in her voice, her eyes shining with new tears. "You _can_. I always knew you could."

"Leave me," He said, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"Spock," She said, into his tipped ear. He shuddered. "No more. No more protesting against our natures." She had finally grasped the meaning.

Or so she thought.

"The _Koon-ut-kalifee _has passed." He stated. Her face went blank.

"The _what_?"

"The time is gone. It will not return. It is left forever in the past."

"In the future."

He looked at her, registering what she had said, then nodded. "In the future."

"Spock," She said, as he was about to check out of sickbay. He stopped, and his presence overwhelmed her for a second. But only a second. She regained control and straightened herself up.

"I love you," She said, using all of her strength to not hug him, to not run up to him and plant a kiss on his cheek. He turned, his expression unreadable.

"I know."

He left the room, leaving only her in it. Her knees knew what to do. They gave out, and she fell to the floor, crying out all the time in the world, until the time was gone, and only eternity remained.

* * *

...

Forgive me if I spelled_ koon-ut-kaifee _wrong. I just spelled it like it sounds. If there is a different spelling, it would be wonderful if you could let me know what it is, thanks.

These installments are shorter than I'd like them to be. Because of this, things are getting stretched out, and nothing planned has happened yet. I apologize.

Anyways, if you could review, that would be wonderful. If you do not, I won't force you, but just keep in mind that writers here absolutely LOVE reviewers. Including me (beams). But again, I won't force you.

Thank you for reading and God bless! Hold onto your seats for the next installment of **Oddysey**, coming soon!

Rhana the Frog (because toads just don't stand a chance.)


End file.
